Staron in Storybrooke: A promise in four years
by ojamajomary
Summary: Attention: Chinese only. (假設無限危機是大團圓的話)Sharon建議Steve一起去美國北部渡假，並隨著一個她在內戰和無限危機之間所認識的人、前住童話鎮。出乎意料地，Steve將會遇見啟發了他成為美隊的知名童話形象…就如艾瑪所說：「Fairest Mighty!」
1. Chapter 1

很久很久以前…

距離太平洋戰爭爆發約四年前的冬天，有一間報社卻因著一套即將在影院上映的新卡通片，而討論得非常熱鬧… 

「簡直是傻勁！華特憑什麼認為卡通都可以拍成電影般長？它只可以用來襯托電影！」

「既然華特也可以在卡通插入聲音又加彩色，他有什麼做不到？」

「男人會喜歡童話嗎？最多只是爸爸陪著女兒看，然後沉悶得睡著罷。」

「七個小矮人都有其名字，應該有更深度的改編。」

全報社的人你一言我一語，上至總編下至送報童，都談著將會在21日上映的Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - 雪姑七友。 

最後，他們派出畫諷刺漫畫，金髮藍眼的瘦弱小子-史蒂芬·羅傑斯，讚助他看雪姑七友然後寫影評。

「你也學藝術的，你應該可以作出最中肯的評價。」

他想一想後回應：「…我對迪士尼有信心的。」這是史蒂芬對他影響一生的電影作出的第一個評價。

* * *

現在 2018年 緬因州 

一架銀色汽車駛入一個名別Storybrooke的小鎮，在車內駕駛的是一位金髮棕眼的女士，坐在她身旁，望著窗外景色的男朋友就是史蒂芬，但他不是一個老人，而是一位高大強壯的青年。 

「說真，雪倫，自從因著一星期前我們解決了無限危機，而索高維亞協議也被徹消，我們也沒有好好一起慶祝…」

「所以趁著你的一百歲生日快到，我們就一起請大假去緬因州一個小鎮度假！」

他望回頭說：「我真的很驚奇，你怎會找到這個小鎮的？」

「嚴格來說不是我找到的，」雪倫說：「是被邀請的。」

「啊？」 

她回想兩年前的秋天，她在公園裡漫無目的地散步，然後停在一個橋中央，依靠在橋邊…誰知不到半分鍾後就被人拉回橋中央。

「小姐！你有沒有事啊？你有什麼想不開？」

「無論生活如何不如意或艱辛，也不用了斷自己…」

她的表情被一道錯愕蓋道她的憤怒。 

到了Storybrooke後，她一邊泊車一邊繼續說：「這對夫婦真的很單純！沒有錯，縱使我因為保護你與森姆、還有巴基而被CIA開除，還為你的下落不明而憂慮，也不至於要自盡的…但他們真的很nice，還邀請我到他們家作客。」 

他們拖著行李，前往雪倫依手機短訊指示下的鍾樓。那對夫婦早就等著他們了。

「大衛！瑪莉！」

「雪倫，歡迎來到童話鎮！」大衛與史蒂芬一樣都是金髮藍眼，但比起史蒂芬藍中帶綠的眼睛，大衛的啞金髮就顯得深色點。

瑪莉：「今次帶同男朋友來玩啊？」

「對啊，他叫史蒂芬·羅傑斯。史蒂芬，他們是大衛·諾蘭和瑪莉·瑪格麗特·布蘭察德。」 

兩位男士握手時，都注意到其T恤上的圖案：分別是一朵五瓣的約克白玫瑰，和一顆白色的五角星。

* * *

「可惜外婆的B&B要翻修暫停營業，否則你們會住得更舒服…」大衛抱歉地帶兩位客人進入之前其女兒艾瑪曾入住的房間。 

雪倫：「不要緊，你們的熱心也讓我們很滿足了。」

史蒂芬：「不過…我倆還未發展到…」得知二人還守童身，這對夫婦感到不好意思，於是瑪莉連忙地帶雪倫去另一間房間。「那時艾瑪和她的兒子亨利在我家暫住時，都是分開房睡…」

「等等，看你這麼年輕，你的孫子也不會大至能夠獨立睡嗎？」

「當年入住時他已經十一歲，現在也快要十六歲了。」 

聽到這個答案，雪倫並沒有太大反應，只是輕說「…原來如此」為此瑪莉有點奇怪。「你不會感到驚訝嗎？我好像沒有向你提起：其實我們小鎮的人長大成人後就不會衰老，一直保持青春。」

「…因為我的男朋友正好就是這樣的人啊。」 

同一時間，大衛也非常驚訝。「所以原來你今年已經一百歲了！？」

「嗯。」史蒂芬整理行李回應道。

「原來在這小鎮以外的城市，是還有這些不可思議的事，就像魔法…」

「但這是科學的力量。」為免主人難堪，史蒂芬解釋他所身處的大城市也還有少許魔法，不過人們是信科學和電子多些。

「而且活得這麼長久不是我的意願。如果不是因拯救國民而犧牲，繼而沉睡多年的話，我也早在幾年前走完我的人生路了。」

之後他向大衛略微分享自己是上過戰場的戰士，以及如何沉睡七十年的事。 

「我也像你一樣因拯救…呃，這小鎮的人而犧牲，一直躺在醫院中昏迷不醒，然而在我醒後，有人騙我與另一個女子結婚，我與真正的妻子瑪莉的關係是婚外情…幸好在全鎮的人記起自己的身份後，我與瑪莉也能延續幸褔快樂的日子。」

「幸褔快樂的日子？」在放下一個盒子於抽屜內後，史蒂芬說：「我也以為它會永遠離開我。醒來後自己同年紀的朋友和初戀情人都是在我沉睡時因著死亡而離開(更不用說自己早逝的父母)，我隨著一顆精忠報國的大愛而一直為這世界和平而戰，很少想到自己的需要。家庭、愛情恍如變成了不可觸及的奢望…」

「直至你遇上雪倫，對嗎？」聽到大衛說中他下句話，史蒂芬害羞地笑了。大衛隨即問：「是什麼讓你擁有這樣高尚的人格？」 

史蒂芬想一想後，他把食指指上天花板，然後指向對方的鼻子回答：「先說明一句：你不要笑我！」

「呃，有必要這麼認真嗎？」

「先答應我。」

「…好，我不會笑你。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

* * *

1937年冬天 

「哈哈哈…」聽到對方的答案後，巴基手抱腹部，彎著腰不停大笑，讓史蒂芬感到極度尷尬。

「我‧認‧真‧的！」他向自己從小認到大的摯友咆哮。

「抱歉，史蒂芬，但…我想不到…你是這麼重少女心…」


	2. Chapter 2

大伙兒安頓好後都去到客廳，商討有哪些景點是值得遊覽。幾分鐘後，一位十多歲的少年帶著一個幼兒按著門鈴，瑪莉上前來開門，原來是她的外孫亨利。

「外婆，我待回兒要自修，而媽媽現在要巡邏，所以抱歉我不能看顧小舅舅…咦？客人這麼快來到了？」一看到小朋友，雪倫和史蒂芬都忍不住逗他玩玩…亨利郤想找位子坐，一見到外公右邊還有空位子，他就想也不想地…故意避開。史蒂芬縱使被可愛的小尼爾逗得很雀躍，他仍聽到搬椅的聲音，和瑪莉輕聲說「你還未原諒他？他只是弄錯了…」，就得知兩爺孫似乎有芥蒂。

他把手抱的小尼爾交結雪倫後，走近亨利打開話題：「我是史蒂芬，你外公外婆請我們來這裡暫住幾天遊玩。如何稱呼你？」

「亨利。」他答得淡淡地。

「你剛才說你媽媽，即是大衛的女兒正在巡邏？她當保安的？」

「她與外公都是警長啊！今日她當值，所以外公才能接待你們。」

「你平時與外公相處不太好的？」

「也不算…只是之前他買錯東西，這就破壞了我心目中的偶像形象。」

「你的偶像？是誰？」

「他是…」

大衛的手機突然響起，他先接聽，然後突然站起來。

「喂？是艾瑪？有人被打傷？是瑞金娜！？她被送往中央醫院…好，好，我們待會過來。」

亨利：「契媽？她的力量這麼強，誰能傷到她？」

「會不會是…」考慮到儘可能不讓雪倫和史蒂芬知道他們的真實身份，瑪莉就走到大衛耳邊旁問。

這次是雪倫聽到大衛這番話：「不，不會的，壞皇后的魔力通常都是與傷害心臟、中毒等來害人；但艾瑪說明瑞金娜遇襲時沒有感應到那『另一個自己』的氣息，反而看到兇手有一個有八爪骷髏的紋身。」

* * *

艾瑪詳細地大伙兒分析瑞金娜的傷勢：「…她身上的傷痕完全不像這裡的居民造成，因為我們不用槍的、她也不是被割傷或爪傷；而是被鞭傷，另外被利器擊中頸部，但沒有傷及要害，毒素仍在頭部積累未散，所以她還是有點迷糊。」

瑪莉：「你記不記得襲擊你的人外貌如何？是男還是女？」

瑞金娜：「…是綠色的女人…不是瑟琳娜，她是穿綠色緊身衣的…」

艾瑪：「我趕到時，發現那女人正在瑞金娜的手上偷某些東西，她發現到我後就立刻逃跑，依照地上留下的粉末來看她是偷了反變身粉。」

（他們的用詞都好像玩奇幻故事般？）

（我反而擔心襲擊瑪莉後母的人會不會是九頭蛇夫人…）

（如果是的話，她的目的是什麼？）

大衛：「你們談什麼？」

雪倫：「啊，沒有沒有…」

這時，虎克趕到來，喘氣地說：「艾瑪！大衛！有個綠衣女人發瘋地破壞大街，快制止她！」

艾瑪：「她是什麼故事的人？」

虎克：「她自稱作魔女嘉莉！」他望了一望史蒂芬，就拉他的手臂拉他走說：「大衛老家伙，我不知道為什麼你變壯了，總知有你出手就好了。」

虎克太心急，根本聽不到史蒂芬喝止：「等等！我不是大衛！我比他高的…*」

*史蒂芬身高是6' 2" (187cm) ；大衛身高是6' 1"(182cm)

其他人看到都傻了眼，尤其是大衛…「我與他真的那麼像嗎？」

* * *

被帶到現場後，史蒂夫看到大街上的店鋪玻璃，都被長鞭打得破爛不已。大街上的人都如紐約的居民遇到超級反派的反應一樣慌忙逃走…然後是一個熟悉的面孔出現在他面前。 

「果然是你，蝰蛇。」

「可惡…」她的聲線由低拉高：「神盾局居然這麼快派Captain(隊長)來這裡！？」

「對，我是Captain(船長) ，」虎克似乎不知自己會錯意了：「那麼蝰蛇小姐你最好快棄船了，否則我與白馬…」 

話未說完，虎克的頸脖左邊突然多了一個飛鏢，之後他就昏倒了，情況與瑞金娜之前遇到的情況一樣。

蝰蛇手練著虎克的面頰，諷刺地說：「斷手怪，你以為自己的左手換成一個鐵鈎，就是鐵鈎船長(Captain Hook)嘛？我說的captain是指你帶來的一位。」

「他真是鐵鈎船長。」趕到來的大衛對這位入侵者如此回答。

「大衛？」史蒂芬回頭看，原來大家(除了看顧契媽和小舅舅的亨利)都趕到了。 

瑪莉：「無論如何，Once Upon a Time這本連貫我們命運的童話書根本沒有魔女嘉莉這個故事。所以你絕對不是我們的人。你最好從實招來了。」

蝰蛇：「我所說的隊長已經談了我叫蝰蛇，而你們還未知道他是什麼隊長也無所謂…」隨後她的身後冒出一道紫煙，散卻時壞皇后就來到提醒她「拿到反變身粉就走了。」

「再玩多一會兒。」蝰蛇一看到在一間幼稚園露台上觀察一切的小孩，就為長鞭加電流、向露台再打一鞭！兩層樓高的露台瞬間鬆落，小孩們也隨著它一起搖搖卻墮，他們只能用雙手抓著仍然連著房屋的石屎…

她隨著壞皇后的紫煙逃走時不忘說一句輕柔卻帶陰森的話：「Hail Hydra…」 

由於為虎克急救，艾瑪沒法參與救小孩，其餘四位男女都前來營救。他們都叫小孩一個、一個輪流背向放手跳下；由他們組成二人組，各伸一手於後方交叉，另外兩手就在前方互扣手腕，逐個逐個接著小孩。

輪到最後兩個女孩了，然而露台偏偏在這時突然破裂！兩個女孩也隨著大石屎、向著大衛和史蒂芬的頭上墮下！

艾瑪想也沒有想，即時向爸爸吹一些粉末。正在大衛身旁的史蒂芬也被這些粉末染到。之後二人都被紅藍兩色的煙濃罩著，而兩個女孩和大石屎也掉下其身上…

雪倫發怒地質問艾瑪：「你幹什麼？」反而是叫瑪莉叫她冷靜：「請相信她。在這時刻落難少女是最需要…」並指向前面。 

只見塵埃和煙霧四散，四人安全無恙。兩名男士都各自抱著一個女孩；之所以完全絲毫無損，是因為大衛手上多了一把寶劍把大石屎一分為二。

「…白馬王子的拯救啊。」瑪莉以此回答。

「但英雄不只是這一類。」出乎意料，雪倫反而這樣回應。

因為史蒂芬還多拿一個圓盾擋著石屎！這一幕連抱著尼爾、趕到來的亨利都目睹到了。小孩離開後，他們才發現對方換上特別的新衣：星條紋紅白藍配A字頭盔，還有啡黑緊身低V皮衣…他們唯一對對方的回應就是：「嘩。」 

當救護車都送走小孩們和其的家人後，瑪莉才解釋：所有鎮上的人都來自童話世界，因著壞皇后的詛咒他們才困在這個現實世界，並一度忘記自己的身份、並時間沒有流逝的情況下生活了近30年。直至艾瑪來到解了第一道咒後，所有人都記起自己的童話身份，部份人更搬回童話世界。 

「即是說，難道你就是美國隊長？」

「想不到童話世界都懂超級英雄。」

「我有買漫畫看的啊。那你是…」

「神盾局的特工，特工13。至於你們是什麼童話人物？」

「我就是白雪公主。」

聽到這身份，美隊突然有很大反應，望著大衛說：「難道你就是…」

「沒有錯。我就是…」還未到大衛說出自己的真正身份，美隊就立刻雙手搭著對方的肩膀興奮地追問：「你真是白馬王子？真的？！」

「啊…對、對啊。」 

就是這樣，美隊很興奮地緊抱著白馬、並帶點傻氣地說：「哈哈，難怪你剛才沒有取笑我了，原來你就是他、我所憧憬的形象啊！」

「好緊緊緊….」

除了雪倫手蓋嘴偷笑外，其餘白白夫婦家庭成員都對此面面相覷…


	3. Chapter 3

1937年12月26日

赴著那天還是聖誕假，巴基就來到史蒂芬的舊居作客，還帶了一份4日前的報紙。這份報紙就是史蒂芬所工作的公司，還刊出他寫的雪姑七友影評，他當時給了五粒星滿分！ 

「無論如何，我要收回幾日前我對你的取笑。你對雪姑七友的眼光果然沒有錯，這電影名符其實地相當精彩啊。」

「連Connie也喜歡？」

「呃，對啊…」

「你喜歡裡面那一首歌？」 

於是，巴基扮著小矮人般的語氣唱著：

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's home from work we go  
[Whistle]  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho… 

史蒂芬也隨著拍子拍手和應。

「好了，唱完了。我覺得自已最像愛生氣，是個重情重義的人。那你呢？」

「我不想再說多次，上次就是這樣被你笑得…」他立刻板著臉交叉雙手抗議。 

「好了好了，我再也不會對你想成為白馬王子有任何意見了。不過老實說…」巴基喝了喝蛋奶酒後再問：「他有什麼特質值得你景仰？他帥？他溫柔？老實說，你也20歲了，想好像他般遇上畢生最愛也很正常。」

「其實我希望好像他般正直高貴！」聽畢這個原因後，巴基停頓了一會兒，他想想後再回應：「這樣聽似騎士精神多些…」

「你身為士兵，你應該明白騎士是有著那些限制，不過白馬王子就可以在最危急、最無助的關頭拯救大眾的生命；尤其是現在的時勢，先不提南京大屠殺、或西班牙內戰，我們只有很少人看得出希特拉的邪惡程度，是與日本皇軍和墨索里尼不相伯仲。我相信總有一天你也要加入戰爭，對付軸心國。我也想加入其中。」

「…哇，」從那時起，巴基對他的知已刮目相看：「看不出你身形弱小卻有著偉大的意志…」

* * *

現在 童話鎮

四人行，包括艾瑪和亨利都聚在白白夫婦的家，一起聽著史蒂芬在成為美國隊長的四年前遇到的小事，就是如何被雪姑七友影響。

雪倫：「結果他就在四年後，美國加入二戰，他就因著重生計劃注射了超級士兵血清而夢想成真了。」

艾瑪：「現在反而是青出於藍，粉絲超越偶像！」

史蒂芬：「方才我相當失態，對不起…」他雙手合十並低頭向大衛道歉。

大衛：「沒有所謂，可是我真的想不到…」

雪倫：「你啊，如果此事被寇森和彼得知道，都不知道他們有何反應？」

瑪莉：「他們是否你們的朋友？都是超級英雄？」

亨利：「對啊，外婆！當然我不可透露他們是誰…」

就是這樣，大家你一言我一語地談了整個下午，總算是和平的時光。

* * *

當晚臨睡前，大衛私底下找了史蒂芬商量一些事，他還準備一本薄裝漫畫，它有被摔損的痕跡，還有些被扭搓的皺褶。

他們坐在廚房的桌子上後，大衛就開門見山：「你就是美國隊長的話那就好商量了，最近我與孫子的摩擦也與你有關。」

「在你接到艾瑪致電前我與他談了一會兒，他說你買錯東西、破壞了他心目中的偶像形象，應該是指我對嗎？」 

大衛點頭。「嗯，我知道青少年有偶像是正常的，最近亨利就經常提起你，我有點納悶你有什麼特點讓他著迷於你多個我…不過看你今天的反應，我終於明白他是想好像我仍保留些差異。

無論如何，我在你們來到前一天，我去了距離小鎮最近的漫畫店買從你的事跡改編的漫畫，給他一份驚喜。我那時純粹看封面選…誰知，他光看封面就大動肝火說『你怎可以買這些人身攻擊！？』，然後把它扭成一條泄憤…

直到今日遇到的九頭蛇夫人說Hail Hydra前，我並不知道這是多麼嚴重…」 

「等等，離不道就是『我』說Hail Hydra那期？」

「就是『你』說Hail Hydra那期！」他攤那漫畫出來，就是Steve Rogers #1！

史蒂芬看此不禁嘆氣：「那時內戰剛剛結束，社會上對索科維亞協議也有不同聲音，我因受追害離鄉別井，也猜到有人會誹謗我了，但想也想不到…」

「就好像被前任《ONCE UPON A TIME》作者的被改寫成〈英雄與惡人〉下，我變成壞皇后的幫兇般…」大衛更雙肘托在桌上、雙手托頭表示愧恨。「我不知道自己如何補救。」

「在那次，誰把你們從〈英雄與惡人〉中回復原狀？」

「就是亨利。他是成為《ONCE UPON A TIME》的新作者才成功改寫。

「…問題是我對那漫畫是如何把『我』回復原狀沒有印象，如何解開他的心結？」

* * *

第二天是大衛負責巡邏，他就有此籍口默默「保護」去觀光的史蒂夫和雪倫…

「你不會趁此八卦他們的嘛？」艾瑪單刀直入如此問爸爸。

「怎敢、怎敢…」好像心虛了，他答畢就勿勿離開警長辦公室… 

這對情侶坐在海港的木板上，細閱著地圖和瑪莉寫給他們的推薦好地點：荊棘遊戲花店(Game of Thorns) 、三隻熊水療(The Three Bears Day Spa) 、免子洞酒吧、專屬禮品店、任何新地店(Any Given Sundae) 、等等，還有城堡遊樂場？

為免被發現，大衛是駛著一架私家車而不是警車，靜靜地跟著他們。他用即時通訊與因還未到教書時間，而現在空閒的瑪莉談天。

「他們會先去哪約會？」

「還未，但我可以見到雪倫是那時的她更開朗。」

「想想看，都已經有兩年了。這兩年來分隔兩地，他們是如何涯過…」

「就像我倆？還記得兩年前的咖啡店，我們也有她身上找到你的影子。」

「嗯。因自己戀人的緣故被他人妒嫉…」


	4. Chapter 4

兩年前 波士頓的某cafe

「我真想把這隻雞(婊子) 推到牆上X…」

「雪倫除了他的戀人外甚麼也不是！」

「她在這個人在神盾局沒有地位！」

「他已經有巴基還當什麼X小三？」

「正一瑪莉蘇。」

「她姨姨現在會從墳爬出來恐嚇她。」

「她只是表達出恐同訊息。」

「直向超噁X心！」

「他們在電梯上不知道鬼混X了什麼…」

「雪倫在姨姨喪禮上說這番語為的是釣引他。」

「沒有錯，我就是討厭女人，而我的BL配對就是永遠好過你。」(奇怪的是說這話的人卻是個女人！) 

從雪倫的平板電腦看到這番任性、無理的褻罵，大衛和瑪莉都大為震驚(即使她早就把更糟的髒話都用X代替)。雖然他們點了淋上巧克力、中央夾著克林姆的波士頓奶油派，並身處於這個以溫室作主題的咖啡室裡，他們仍感到一陣寒意、沒有胃口。

大衛：「他們…真的這樣說的？」

瑪莉：「等等，為什麼他們連你的姨姨也扯來說？」

雪倫嘆了一口氣後解釋：「我姨姨是我男友S的初戀，但某些原因令他們天各一方，姨姨以為他已經死了就改嫁他人，直到S醍來時，姨姨已經老邁而他仍保持青春，姨姨甚至鼓勵S問始新戀情呢。我認識他時仍是保持同事關係，直到姨姨去世後，我們才在那個大是大非中擦出愛火花。現在他得到非洲政治庇護，我也被CIA開除(因證明我們捉到真兇而不用被起訴也算大幸了) ，但想不到…」 

「…這不算不忠啊。」瑪莉輕拍雪倫的手背，為她解圍道。

「更加不用說那些亂倫！」大衛說：「還有，旁人能夠分辦出兄弟情和同性戀的分別嘛？他們顯然不行。正如C.S. Lewis所說：『任何相信友情是基於性愛的人永不會真正地有朋友。』你男友S和那慘遭受控的兇手B的關係對我來說，只是兄弟情。你還表示你們接吻時B是為到S而高興…你的存在絕對不是恐同。」

瑪莉：「因為你不顧自身安全的無窮付出，S才能成功為B伸冤，並把真兇拘捕，你是推動整件事的重要齒輪！這一份真愛之舉是難為可貴，而你姨姨在上天一定為你感到驕傲。」 

哪有人會想到，神盾局的特工13，居然得到白雪公主和白馬王子的肯定、勉勵？ 

但真的發生了。

它真是發生了。 

「我爸媽都中了風，不可向住在老人院的他們提及這些大事，而至今我也還未聯絡到在神盾局的朋友們…」堅強的雪倫，在此終於忍不住流淚了。瑪莉看此就擁抱雪倫，讓她有地方躺著舒緩情緒，微微抽泣。

「你做得對。」

「…謝謝你們。」

發泄過後，大衛就給了他們在緬因洲的地址，歡迎她來到他們的家玩。

「為什麼你們只是萍水相逢，但會肯聽我這個陌生人的傾訴？」

「你像我們的女兒啊。」

這時，雪倫的手機接到短訊了，是費尼克通知她又有新卧底任務，這次要在中城高中 Midtown High School 擔任副校長，負責監護一位名叫彼得柏加的少年英雄。

* * *

這時，躺在病床上的瑞金娜，完全不得好眠，因為她聽到自己的分身壞皇后與蝰蛇的對話…

「卡芬太尼Carfentanil是你們世界的劇毒？也就頗適合我的風格。」

「與反變身粉混合後，不知道會如何呢？」 

這時，一隻胡蜂飛近她們身處的森林的中間。壞皇后即時用魔法把牠抓住，動彈不得，並提議蝰蛇讓她試試效果。

於是蝰蛇用一個隨身攜帶的小型槍，打開注彈口，把一些反變身粉和卡芬太尼倒進，關上蓋後搖晃。這時，壞皇后感到胡蜂快要被飛得要攻擊她，所以她催促快完成。

「得了，得了！」之後就向胡蜂開槍！這道灰粉末把整個胡蜂包圍，壞皇后也解除對牠的控制了。在這三十秒內，牠慢慢變大、變得凶殘、最後變成了高190cm的大怪物！

大概是之前關得很辛苦，這胡蜂怪物居然向這兩位惡女攻擊，牠不只有打破樹枝的怪力，有如竹籤般粗長的毒針不只一次地不停亂射，但凡被它射中的動物都中即時暴死！

她們只好逃脫。為了自衛，蝰蛇不停地鞭打胡蜂怪物，壞皇后飛到一棵樹上，看準機會就把牠的閃爍心臟抽出，然後捏碎！胡蜂怪物總算化灰消逝了。 

「這頗恐怖，對嗎？」壞皇后問時仍喘著氣。

「九頭蛇就是這樣以製造恐慌，追便世人放棄自由。」

之後她們看到一個蜂巢，正就是剛才那胡蜂的家。

「你想到一個統治你的童話世界的新武器嗎？」

「我想，你的九頭蛇也有一個快樂結局。」然後她們笑了，但只是陰險的微笑。 

「胡蜂啊！！！」

瑞金娜突然醍來，發出一聲喊叫，鄰床的虎克被她的「無理頭」嚇壞了。

「你喊什麼？人們送你的鮮花有蜂啊？」

「不…將會有胡蜂咀咒。」

* * *

雪倫：「我想聽你唱歌。」

最終這對小(？)戀人去到百年公園散步，而大衛因著職務而不再跟蹤他們了。不過他就錯過了看這個浪漫時刻。

「想我唱什麼歌？」

「One Song。」

「哪首『一首歌』？」

「嗯…」她面紅了。「你知道的。」

史蒂夫笑了：「呵呵，誰當初說過公主電影好悶，然後我迫你一起看雪姑七友DVD時，也迷上裡面的歌曲呢？我知道如何唱的。早在1937年看首映時，我就學懂如何唱了！」

他清一清喉嚨，讓雪倫躺在其膀臂上，然後開腔：

Now that I've found you  
Here's what I have to say

One Song  
I have but one song  
One song  
Only for you

One heart  
Tenderly beating  
Ever entreating  
Constant and true

One love  
That has possessed me  
One love  
Thrilling me through

One song  
My heart keeps singing  
Of one love  
Only for you

…如果被大衛知道「另一個他」佛羅里安會唱這種歌時，不知道他會有何感想？ 

然而，一連串從森林湧來的轟隆隆蜂嗚，就把這段浪漫氣氛破壞得一乾二淨。

二人覺得很不耐煩，就沿著聲音來源舉頭看。牠們一大群飛前來，毫無理智地亂螫林中的飛鳥、青蛙、野兔、刺蝟、松鼠等…而且還向著他們的方向湧前來！ 

「是Yellow Jacket*！ 快跑！」

「牠們只會被滋擾時才會攻擊他人！但為何…總知快找水池躲避！」

「沒有用，史蒂芬！一旦露出水面換氣，我們便難以逃脫蜂群瘋狂的叮咬！」

「那…有沒有冷凍的東西？」

「只怪我們太快喝光七喜！」

(*黃外套是北美人對黃胡蜂的別稱。)

沒有辦法，只好繼續拔腿逃跑。幸好他們聽到一道車響聲。是一輛警車騎過來，車上的艾瑪警長叫喚二人快上車。 

「扣好安全帶後我…嘩啊！」還未關上車門，飛得快的胡蜂就殺入車內！這時艾瑪只好出便魔法，「小心著涼啊。」車內的氣溫一下了急降到攝氏5度。由於寒冷，史蒂芬和雪倫都擁在一起，除了在車內冷死的胡蜂外，其他胡蜂都不敢闖入。艾瑪就替他們關上車門，火速地駛離公園。

「我先帶你們去診所檢查。」

「謝謝你，艾瑪。」

「話說回來，你怎會知道…」

「今日下午我負責巡邏公園，同時也收到其他叢林公園的動物，都被大量被螫死的報告。」說著說著，車內的氣溫也回復正常了。

「依這些胡蜂的攻擊來看，並不自然事件…」史蒂芬下此定論。


	5. Chapter 5

瑞金娜在黃昏總算出院了，她一聽到怪蜂事件後就立刻前往警長辦公室，艾瑪就給她一個冷死的胡蜂樣本給她研究。「這裡還有被那怪胡蜂叮死的野兔屍體... 」

瑞金娜感慨：「我看如果煮它來吃也會中毒身亡！那個『我』果然似足以前的我。」再望著剛做完身體檢查回來的史蒂芬和雪倫，她決心要全力阻止另一個自己的暴行。

瑪莉：「真想不到他被螫到也沒有腫脹…」

雪倫：「這就是超級戰士血清的威力了。你們夠不夠殺蟲水？萬一她們用此進攻童話鎮…」

大衛在電話談了一會兒後，他向大家宣佈一個好消息：「瘋帽子剛剛與女兒Paige從我們原來的世界旅行回來了，Paige在這個不同的童話國家中學製不同的魔藥，當中她能夠調配出藥力達至露西女王的重生魔藥近80%的藥水！」

雪倫：「露西女王？是否指納尼亞裡、佩文西四王中的英勇女王露西？」

艾瑪：「就是她！你如何知道的？」

雪倫：「我從小就有閱讀這個童話系列…不用望史蒂芬了，這是他被冰封的70年間出版的，所以他應該還未聽過。」

幾分鐘後，瘋帽子傑弗森與女兒Paige帶同重生魔藥仿製品來到警長辦公室，但傑弗森一踏入房間，就被兩個陌生人爆出一個在這兩個世界中都沒有使用的名字：「巴基！？」

當然，他的回答是「邊鬼個係巴基？」

由於雪倫在逃走時也被胡蜂螫傷了左手手臂，手臂也痛得腫脹變紅了，所以她正好可以試用重生魔藥。果然倒幾滴在傷口後，很快就消腫了！她隨即試試活動左臂，果然靈活如燕！

考慮到亨利(帶著小舅舅)和幾分鍾前也出院的虎克，要陪同Paige和瑞金娜生產魔藥備戰，現在的人手根本不能應付驅趕龐大的怪胡蜂(還未計那兩位惡婆)，都只有白白+盾雪+艾瑪和瘋帽子六人罷！所以史蒂芬也呼喚復仇者們準備特務，誰知不知道其他人也有任務在身，他只能聯絡到索爾和巴基，但也足夠了。

到了這兩位超級英雄來到童話鎮時，同樣也發生些哭笑不得的事…別稱寒冬戰士的巴基是駕駛飛天電單車來到，而索爾是自行飛來。他們分別看到傑弗森和大衛時都嚇了一跳！

傑弗森終於明白為何從人類世界來的史蒂芬和雪倫為什麼叫錯他做巴基，原來他們長得極像；直於索爾，他懷疑這位這麼像老戰友範達爾的男人，真是其他凡人所說的童話故事裡、那位白馬王子？

巴基：「…我還是載回面罩算了。」

傑弗森：「這個現實世界其實算是千人一面，比我還瘋狂…」

說此話時，這兩名短金髮藍眼男士正在忍笑。

而虎克似乎對索爾有點不悅，「喂，雷神先生，你覺得像你的天神朋友像大衛？？別笑死人了。當初我第一次見到你們的『隊長』時，我真是認錯他是大衛。但你所說的範…」

「範達爾是與史蒂芬是有分別，你怎可能把史蒂芬和你識的白馬弄亂？如果光從髮色和眼珠認人，你都像東尼啦？」

「東尼又是誰啊？」直到瑪莉出來勸止他們才住口。

瑞金娜的手提魔鏡，就在這刻揭示壞皇后與蝰蛇正準備向童話鎮邊界的世界放出變種胡蜂了！

大衛：「各位，準備好你們的崗位，先向胡蜂投射冷凍了的重生魔藥，之後就可以一口氣收拾這兩個臭婆娘…」說著說著，他發現到史蒂芬怒視著自己…. 「美國隊長，有問題嗎？」

「你可是白馬王子的啊…」他的聲線由細到大，然後搖著大衛質問：「你怎可以說出這些粗鄙的說話！？？！」

「唉，『不要爆粗』又來了。」索爾一說完，緊張的氣氛都被爆笑聲掃除了。

笑完後，要出發的都出發了。臨走時，艾瑪拿出自己買的反變身粉，為父母和兩位帶有其影子的客人換上戰衣。

「Fairest Mighty Assemble! (華麗大能出擊！)」說畢她把粉末吹向四人，紅藍兩色的煙濃再次罩著瑪莉、大衛、史蒂芬和雪倫…


	6. Chapter 6

在連接童話鎮與對外世界的公路上，壞皇后與蝰蛇已經帶同所有的胡蜂蜂暴，以及一隻有如之前瑞金娜所夢見的一隻特大工蜂，開始直衡兩個世界！牠們衡到最接近邊界的民居，開始聽到轟隆隆蜂嗚，亂螫的胡蜂又引發恐慌…這時天上射出一個個圓形的遙控炸彈，它爆炸時向四週釋出紅色的冰涼霧水，凡被叮傷的人一碰到，傷口都好了，而胡蜂卻即時冷死。

另外依高速公路前進的胡蜂，都被故意針對的閃電打死…「不會是他們嘛？」九頭蛇夫人答對了。這次是由穿白長袍的白雪公主下令：「復仇者集結！」

這時，一間被胡蜂破壞所有玻璃的餐廳，在戰場上放送了一首全英文的j-pop… Another Day Comes

Eh…Another day comes to you

復仇者們和童話人物們，都兵分三路進擊！

My past fades into my memory  
and it's coming again with this music  
It wakes me up so slow another day comes

巴基、瘋帽子、和索爾繼續引開胡蜂，把牠們引到大到似叢林的鎮內郊野公園，出乎意料地胡蜂的總數目，足足有五個典型的蜂窩王朝！

This evil that lives in my life  
It takes me again to where I used to be  
I'm trying to fight for me  
For my light, for my life  
白雪、雪倫、和艾瑪就出盡全力制止襲擊民居的巨工蜂，但光是防禦大量竹簽蜂針的攻勢也己經花了一點氣力，她們也避得喘氣。

Eh…As long as you are here  
I will sing  
Eh…As long as you stand next to me  
I will sing for you  
Sing for you

美隊和白馬？那就當然去對付自己各自的老敵人。這次她們學精了：直接用手頭上的道具或能力，把對方的武器搶走。這下子，大衛和史蒂夫都只能赤手空拳應戰…

Remember where you came from  
I'll keep you real so safe so clear  
I was so afraid to go back  
to that cold world made alone by fear

在白雪和艾瑪引開注意力下，雪倫成功從某天台跳下，蹲正巨工蜂的背部，並把牠其中一隻翅膀摘下！牠因而失去平衡力、打圈地撞到幾輛汽車後才停下。她在巨工蜂胡亂轉圈時及時跳下，沒有什麼大礙。這下子三人行可以給牠致命一擊了…

Save me you say

Kill me I say

Raze me my mind screaming to me  
Why do I rush this life?  
When I could take time to feel my mind?

由於被叮傷的人愈來愈多，瑞金娜一伙製藥的速度根本只能應付到傷者，未能殺滅胡蜂。於是，瘋帽子就拿出自己的高帽說，「你們引牠到我這裡來！」

巴基：「但…」

瘋帽子：「你們信我！」

Eh…as long as you are here  
I will sing  
Eh…as long as you stand next to me  
I will sing this forever

於是，索爾和巴基繼續用雷電和空心的遙控炸彈引導胡蜂們湧向瘋帽子，然後他把高帽的下方有如捕蟲網的用法，把所有胡蜂都吸進了…

索爾：「牠們去了哪裡？你的仙境？」只見到瘋帽子把幾隻胡蜂從高帽甩下，牠們都變成純金了！「是連到童話世界，納尼亞的死水島。」

「有什麼好點子？」大衛背對背問史蒂芬、避開兩個惡女的攻勢。

「懂不懂掩眼法？」

「裝不見了、然後突襲？」

「Yes。」

Addicted by my memory no way to free this pain inside of me  
Addicted to this nightmare this dream always seems to find me

壞皇后又向二人發出爆炸魔法彈了！然而濃霧過後，她們都奇怪「怎樣不見仆倒的身體？」殊不知兩名男士突然向九頭蛇夫人和壞皇后的小腿一踢，輪到她們跌倒，也拿回被搶去的武器…但好像有點不對勁。

Eh…as long as you are here  
I will sing  
Eh…as long as you stand next to me  
I will sing for you

「等等，好像調轉了？！」原來美隊手拿著寶劍、而圓盾在白馬身上…但隨著惡女們又進攻時，他們都沒有還給對方，只好用此對打。

The music takes me breaks me as another day comes  
The music brings me to a brand new world  
意想不到地，白馬用圓盾的流暢程度，不論用來擋魔法彈或用來投向壞皇后攻擊，都好像自己專用般熟手。「幸好我早在基度山伯爵來刺殺我和白雪前重溫用盾作武器…」

「吓！？」美隊有點驚訝，「總不會是拿垃圾桶蓋當盾用？」

「…你怎會知道？」

The music (music)  
Takes me (takes me)  
breaks me as another day comes  
The music brings me brand new days

一道電鞭打破尷尬冷場，他就勉強用寶劍還擊。「但我就很少用劍了！」蝰蛇看中機會，用鞭捲起寶劍、再通電欲想電死對手；然而寶劍是有保護使用者的魔力，也就是它算是絕緣體。

之後、美隊就看中機會，把蝰蛇的電鞭砍斷！

「史蒂芬！快上車！」看到電光四射，白馬立刻叫美隊上他所駕駛的警長汽車並關好車門。斷鞭漏出的電把惡女們都擊倒了，直到電力散失後，他們才走出車外。

美隊：「你如何懂這個郊外漏電或打雷求生法？」

白馬：「不如你先解釋垃圾桶蓋盾什麼回事…」之後他拍向對方的肩膀。  
Addicted by my memory no way to free this pain inside of me  
Addicted to this nightmare this dream always seems to find me

其他人都平常回來了，三女士都擔著一大片工蜂翅膀，巴基還拿著袋滿一頂高帽的的純金胡蜂呢。


	7. Chapter 7

「你們的計劃徹底失敗了。」艾瑪以警長身份下令：「壞皇后與蝰蛇，你們被捕了，外來非童話世界的人我會交給你們復仇者。」

蝰蛇見此，只好使出最後武器：直接吞噬剩下的特製變身粉。正如其化名九頭蛇夫人，她變成真正的連兩腿的九頭蛇了！

但壞皇后卻…沒有任何行動「你為什麼不吞啊？」九頭蛇夫人追問。

她把粉末用黑魔法燒盡，陰險地背叛來自現實世界的野心家。「你的九頭蛇如何稱霸世界我沒有興趣！我只想我的童話世界都落在我的手上。既然Hail Hydra都不外如事，你還是變成真正的九頭蛇算了！」之後就以紫煙霧離開。

憤怒的九頭蛇夫人向大伙兒攻擊！

* * *

同一時間，位於鎮長辨公室裡的實驗室，養母子(兼曾祖孫) 亨利和身任童話鎮鎮長的瑞金娜都對煩瑣的製藥步驟很不耐煩，但也沒有辦法，Paige強調「只有精煉才能製出優質的重生魔藥」，那就為何之前巴基一伙都一直不夠藥用。

他們都籍著手提魔鏡注意到外面的戰局，雖然蜂暴居然比他們想像中容易擊退，然而突然出現的真‧九頭蛇卻令他們亂了陣腳：應不應該完成剩下的步驟呢？

這時，Paige驚訝地發現「現在怎會是When Prince Charming throws his mighty shield*？」瑞金娜和亨利都過來看看，有兩個人真的掉換對方的武器來對付九頭蛇…

*改自60年代漫威卡通的歌詞When Captain America throws his mighty shield

「原來外公一直以來就是另一個史蒂芬，」看到白馬和美隊即使用對方的劍或盾，都流暢如自己專用般，亨利有些覺悟：「那幾期Spencer寫的漫畫，就好像Isaac Heller亂寫、顛倒黑白的野心一樣…全家人如何黑化、我也可以把它完全修正；為什麼我卻為這個對現實『改編』的故事就氣了外公？」

而瑞金娜，望著快將煮好的重生魔藥，她恍惚聽到一把沉穩的男人聲音：「瑞金娜，你會做出你的黑暗面一樣的事嗎？我相信，你絕對不像白女巫和綠女巫。因你仍保留著良知和悔改的心…」

「誰與我說話？又不像羅賓漢…但好溫柔、很和善，和…充滿權威。」她心裡想著時，一道獅子吼叫聲提醒她魔藥終於煮好了。瑞金娜把它倒進一個快速冷卻的玻璃瓶後，終於想出一個收拾九頭蛇夫人的方法了！

「亨利！通知艾瑪他們，我們要為九頭蛇夫人做心臟手術了！」

* * *

由於九頭蛇的特性是「砍一個頭會長出兩個」，當大伙兒聽到從艾瑪傳來的訊息後，雪倫就想到以其特性，引牠不同的頭到叢林不同方向，再以砍一得二的特質把牠的所有頭頭都卡在密密麻麻的樹幹，讓牠動彈不得、反肚地躺在地上。

劍砍、箭剌、杖打、電擊、盾投、帽子戲法(等等，這也算？其實是瘋帽子套著其中一個頭讓其看不清，繼而在橫沖直撞下被樹幹打暈) 、魔法攻擊，還有遙控炸彈，都齊齊向著九頭蛇不同的頭「轟炸」。

「喂！隊長，其實你的確有劍藝天份，」

「你開玩笑罷？我之前打仗也從未用過！」

「直到現在你仍然劍不離手，一直沒有掉下…」白馬還沒有稱贊美隊完畢，他手上的盾就被突然打飛過來的雷神之鎚打離了。他沒有被波及打傷，並想走向提起被鎚壓著的圓盾。

比大衛更遠的史蒂芬上前喝止：「讓我來吧，這鎚不是人人都可以…」然後他就見到白馬王子拿起Mjolnir的樣子了！

「…你也可以？？？」他的眼珠嚇大到不能再大了。

「有何驚訝？這看似朗普斯金的其中一個收藏罷*。」

(*這一幕出現於童話鎮第四季第七集The Snow Queen中)

這時索爾上來拿回看他的寶物有沒有誤傷他人，美隊立刻把白馬手上的鎚拿回，並警告他「無論如何不可以被索爾知道你也能舉起！上一次我舉起時是在應該無限危機。」

至於雪倫向著其中一個九頭蛇頭部眼睛開槍，讓那頭盲得不能看清及至卡到一塊岩石的裂縫中央。她才停下來對白雪說：「我真的想不到原來真正的白雪公主是身手了得，這與我自小聽的故事真的有很大出入。」

「當你被迫逃亡、浪跡天涯時，你一定要學懂求生技能、以及戰鬥才能生存。」當那盲眼頭正想突襲咬天人時，白雪及時一箭把牠的舌頭堅緊地刺進岩石上面的樹幹！「不習慣這些場面嗎？」

「我比你遇過更多…至少是比這些畫面更殘酷。白雪，有機會的話可以教懂我用劍或射箭嗎？」

「神盾局訓練你時沒有學到嗎？」

「他們不會教這些冷兵器…也可以當是興趣。」

終於，當瑞金娜趕到時，大伙兒總算把九頭蛇肚皮朝天固定好了，而索爾正把牠電暈了。當雪流消除後，瑞金娜才在牠的胸口位置拿出發光的心臟，注意它並不是發紅光而是綠光。

「亨利，」乾媽一聲命下，亨利把袋中的一瓶重生魔藥取出，並替她打開瓶蓋和插入一支飲管，然後瑞金娜依飲管吹入一大口魔藥、口含著藥、再對著上腔靜脈一吹把藥注入，一道紫煙就依著肺動脈噴出再消散！

在此時，九頭蛇也隨著一道紫煙縮小、回復成人類女性蝰蛇了。而她的心臟也回復紅光了，最後瑞金娜把心臟回歸物主的身體時，她也醒來了。

「…瑞金娜」蝰蛇咳了幾聲、用虛弱的聲線問：「你明明就是壞皇后的真身，為什麼你要救我？」

她只是淡淡地回答：「我決定要用內心的善良，來擁抱自己昔日的邪惡。『擁抱黑暗，化為光明』。」


	8. Chapter 8

當神盾局的空中巴士於黃昏六時半押送九頭蛇夫人時，巴基和索爾也隨著巴士回程了。臨行前夕巴基加入瘋帽子和亨利的電話號碼作他的即時通訊朋友錄，並對亨利留言「你可以教我如何向你們的電台點唱？」

在兒子傳送答案的同時，艾瑪也為華麗大能小隊「換回」便裝。Send給巴基後，他終於對外公開腔：「外公，我…」

「亨利，我也有些東西要與你談。」自從那賣錯hydracap漫畫的四天後，兩爺孫總算面對面談話了。

「外公，對不起。我不應該為這小事而向你發脾氣。」

「我也要說聲抱歉，亨利。我應該要弄清楚點才買評價更好的故事…」

「不用再買了，」他上前牽著大衛的手說：「外公，你已經是這裡和童話世界的美國隊長了，我一直都忽略了這點。」

「這樣說法史蒂芬會不會介意？」

史蒂芬上前回應：「不會的。反正我是你外公的粉絲，而亨利你呢反而是我的粉絲，也算是互相向對方學習的。」

大衛見比就問：「現在那漫畫是可以拋棄了，不過我想更有詩意點。史蒂芬，請問你可不可以…」

結果當晚，穿得極像美國隊長在漫畫裡立體飛翼、連帽戰衣造型的大衛，在著亨利面前把那本Steve Rogers #1撕毀、然後拋裡火爐燒盡了。亨利緊擁著外公，他們總算冰釋前嫌了。

「好了，cosplay結束了。」艾瑪手指一彈，紅藍煙霧把大衛換回普通便服了。

「爸爸，話說回來，史蒂芬和雪倫還未回來的？他們難道獨自出外吃晚餐？」

在她問完後，這對「小」情侶還是開飯前回來了。雪倫解釋道：「艾瑪，我們不想錯過你爸爸拿手的牧羊人批啊。」

「但你們究竟去了哪？是否借機…」

「哎呀，別問了，別問了！」她的臉頰都紅通通了，左手揮動叫停。然而艾瑪卻注意到其左手無名指多了一道銀色光輝…

之後，雪倫入廚房看看瑪莉煮得如何並準確開飯，大衛跑來問就問史蒂芬「成功嗎？」

「大成功！」他做出一個V字手勢，微笑回答：「你如何知道我是想借此假期來求婚？」

「你在第一日故意把一個小盒收好，並專注於回答關於『幸褔快樂的日子』這話題，不是求婚戒指會是什麼？」

* * *

「耳を澄ましてみろ 心で感じてみろ(側耳傾聽吧 用心靈感受吧)  
未来への足元 希望への鼓動(通向未來的腳步聲 即是通向希望的鼓動)  
突然暗闇が 襲いかかるその時(突然的黑暗 襲卷而來之時)  
揺るがぬ強い意志が(無法動搖的強大意志)  
勝利への鍵になる(成為通向勝利的關鍵)…」

晚飯過後，瑞金娜聽著播放J-pop的鎮外電台頻道，對瑪莉和雪倫說：「最近這首歌成為了我的至愛。聽著這首歌，我好像感覺到那溫馴獅子對我說的每一番話。」

雪倫更正道：「祂不是一隻溫馴的獅子！祂是充滿智慧、仁愛、榮耀、正義與力量。祂同時是方正不阿、嫉惡如仇。既然祂看中你改邪歸正的決心，你一定要好好珍惜。」

瑪莉：「一談到那獅王，你也頗敬畏。其實祂是在你的現實世界存在嗎？」

雪倫：「沒有錯，這點史蒂芬還強調過『祂不會穿那種衣服』！但卻是用另一個名字…」

說到此，大家都收到巴基或瘋帽子所發出的的短訊，大致是快開自家的電台聽金曲吧。「他究竟想玩什麼？」瑪莉於是轉台了…「歡迎來到夜鶯心曲點唱時間。」節目的DJ是一位中年的華裔男人，「今日有一首頗舊的浪漫歌曲，為了送上新鮮感我們會播放Tiffany Thornton於2009年的翻唱版。點唱者是Bucky Bear，來祝他的好兄弟求婚成功。現在為你送上Someday my prince will come。」

「不會嘛~為何偏偏是這首歌啊！？」一聽這歌名，即使站在不同的位置，艾瑪、雪倫和史蒂芬都異口同聲地問。然而瑪莉當然完全不知這是「另一個自己」的主題曲…她如此回應，「聽聽也好啊。」

* * *

「但但但…」這次輪到史蒂芬臉紅了，「她剛剛在答應我不久就為我唱的…那那那，巴基啊！！」

Some day my prince will come  
Some day we'll meet again  
And away to his castle I go,  
To be happy forever I know

見此，. 瑪莉就走到艾瑪耳旁輕輕說幾夠。「但媽媽，我不是衣櫃~~」

「就一次吧。」艾瑪就無奈苦笑再次施法了…  
Some day when spring is here  
We'll find our love a new  
And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring  
Some day when my dreams come true

搖身一變，雪倫和史蒂芬就換上童話風的宮廷服了…雖然不像當年電影的三原色造型，但也一樣夢幻。  
(La la la la la la)  
(Some day my prince will come)

「你…送給我們的？」雪倫驚喜地問。

「只能借穿一晚罷。」瑪莉回答。「不過都可以為你們做一個美夢般的甜蜜回憶了。」

之後，艾瑪、享利和瑞金娜就看到一個頗囧的畫面：為了答謝，史蒂夫擁著大衛；而雪倫也跟著擁著瑪莉了！  
Some day my prince will come  
Some day I'll find my love  
How amazing that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams come to me

「這是否叫夫妻相？」享利打趣道。抱完後，現時的「王子公主」就在家裡大廳跳舞、享利就拿著手機拍照，並秘密地傳送給巴基。  
Some where he waved to me  
Some one I long to see  
Though he's far away  
I'll find him someday  
Someday when my dreams come true

正當巴基以為自己獨享時，森姆正好來到並發現，在一場爭奪下森姆意外地把這些童話照傳送給所有的復仇者成員，還有神盾局的核心成員了！！！  
(La la la la la la)  
Oh oh  
(Some day my prince will come)

大衛回來對艾瑪說：「知道史蒂芬剛才說什麼？」她搖頭。

「他說日後他與雪倫都想生一個好像你般堅強孝順的好女兒。」

她破涕而笑了：「不會嘛？」  
Hooaa Ooo Oh woahoh (x4)  
Some day my prince will come

音樂去到中段，雪倫情不自禁再開口唱：  
Some day my prince will come  
Some day we'll meet again  
And away to his castle I go (castle I go)  
To be happy forever I know

Some day when spring is here  
We'll find our love a new  
And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring  
Someday (x3)

Though he's far away  
I'll find him someday  
Someday when my dreams come true

一唱完，史蒂芬就輕吻雪倫面頰。

同一時間，美國隊長的兩名助手都要為一起闖的禍補救，但如何是好？  
(La la la la la la)  
(Some day my prince will come) (prince will come)  
(La la la la la la)  
(Some day my prince will come) (Ooo Oh)  
(La la la la la la)  
(Some day my prince will come) (Ooo Oh)  
(La la la la la la)  
(My prince will come)

直至他們在街上看見名叫Snow White's Royal Wedding的童書。巴基知道他會如何道歉了：就買來做史蒂芬的大喜之日賀禮！

Some day my prince will come

雖然是遠水救近火，但二人都希望他會接受…(完)


End file.
